Heavenly Maids
by amyrenae2005
Summary: Bella Swan wanted more out of life than what small town Forks had to offer. She was thrilled when she got her dream job in Los Angeles, but she quickly found out that big city life was often harsh and unkind. Lemons and angst. 18 and older


I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Myers owns Twilight.

Synopsis: Bella Swan wanted more out of life than what small town Forks had to offer. She was thrilled when she got her dream job in Los Angeles, but she quickly found out that big city life was often harsh and unkind. Can Bella find happiness in Los Angeles or will it finally destroy her.

**Hello everyone. I wanted to drop in and give you some information on this story. It came to me after seeing the new detail magazine pictures of Robert Pattinson. This story will start off slow, as I give you some back story, but it will pick up fast. There will be lots of angst and lemons, so the weak hearted should not read. I will be adding pictures to go along with chapters on my profile page. If anyone reading this is story is also reading my other story One love, One life, I wanted to assure you I will be working on both stories at the same time. Thanks for your time….. I hope you enjoy.**

One year ago, I moved from my home of Forks, Washington to the big city of Los Angeles. I was just a backward small town girl with absolutely no idea how harsh the world could be. I had spent my life in a comfortable bubble, never daring to leave until I got a job in a interior decorator firm in los Angeles.

I still remember the day I got the phone call that I was hired and could start immediately. I was absolutely over the moon with joy to be leaving the little township of Forks. I could not wait to venture out on my own. I raved to my Father and called all my friends and gushed over my achievement. The whole town seemed to be just as excited as I was. A party was thrown in my honor, many people came to wish me well.

Not many times in the past has a girl from our town gotten out, most of them married right out of high school and settled down with a couple children, content to stay in Forks. I wasn't ever one of those girls, I wanted more for myself, I wanted to make it big, I wanted to have the success that few people in Forks had even imagined. So after lots of hugs, I loaded up my old Chevy truck, kissed my father goodbye and drove the 21 hour drive with Five thousand dollars in my pocket.

When I arrived in Los Angeles, I was exhausted. I drove around for hours looking for the apartment I rented from an online add. My truck was started to show signs of problems ahead. Grey smoke began to pour out from under the hood while I was stopped at a red light on Los Feliz boulevard. An old Vietnamese man ran up to my driver side door, asking me in a think accent if my truck was on fire. I was embarrassed to say the least, and tried to explain that my pick up wasn't on fire, but did need some water for the radiator. He quickly ran in to a shop and after a few minutes he brought out a jug of water.

I was praying that would help, because I didn't even know where to begin looking for a service station in a city that big. After the water was put in the radiator, the truck seemed to settle down. I thanked the man profusely, before driving away.

I already pretty intimidated by the amount of traffic in los Angeles. Drivers whirled around me honking their horns, screaming obscenities. I had a hard time navigating around the streets. I was starting to get worried that I would never find my new apartment when I finally found it.

The landlord was an middle aged women with bright red hair. I had never seen anyone with hair as brilliant before. She also had a thick accent that I could not quite understand. She seemed irritated with me quickly, gesturing wildly with her hands. I tried to catch what she was saying, but it was hard to keep up. Finally she took me upstairs to what I hoped was my apartment, I was becoming increasingly concerned she might be a crazy lady that wanted to kill me.

When she opened the door at the top of the stairs, I was shocked. It was the same apartment I had seen on the internet, but it was so much smaller than the pictures showed it to be. I couldn't believe I was going to pay one thousand dollars a month for an apartment so tiny.

The kitchen, bedroom and living room was all basically one space. The apartment was clean, but I noticed it was also very loud. I could hear traffic buzzing by and sirens blaring. I wondered how I was ever going to sleep with the amount of noise outside, but I figured after I started making money I could find a new place.

The landlord left me on my own after taking a lot more money than I had planned. I locked the door, dead boated it and then sat down on the little brown furbished couch over by the wall. I was absolutely exhausted, I had basically been up two full days. I wanted to get out of the apartment and walk around the city, but I was so tired I curled up in a ball and fell asleep quickly.

I had one week to settle in before I started my new job. I was relieved that I could walk basically every where I needed to go, because my truck was really acting crazy now. Before too long I stocked my apartment with groceries and with cleaning supplies. Unfortunately everything in the city cost a lot more than I was accustomed too. My money had already gone down drastically. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be able to stay on that side of town long. I ventured out at night to a couple of bars to listen to live music, but I never stayed long, because I was afraid of getting mugged walking home late at night.

I called my father every night on the cell phone that he bought for me before I left home. He sounded so lonely, it was hard for me not to tell him I was just going to come right home. I myself had not talked to many people since I moved to my apartment. The only people I had even spoken too were in the grocery store and a couple restaurants. I really hoped I was going to make a few friends before long. Los Angeles was a lonely place after you get pass the sights that's all around you.

Finally my big day arrived to start work. I dressed in a sharp suit I bought over at JC Penny's in Seattle. I left my apartment early wanting to arrive early to make a good impression. On the way to my job, my truck stalled at a red light. I tried to get it to go, but it would not move forward. I was sitting in my truck practically in tears when a police man drove up, he called for my truck to be impounded because it was giving off too many emissions. Apparently that was a bad thing, because he also gave me a ticket. I asked him for help getting to work, but he told me to call a cab and left me standing on the side walk.

I tried calling my new boss to tell her about my vehicle problem, but no one ever answered the phone. I nervously called a cab and made it to my job with five minutes to spear. I walked up to the firms door and tried to pull it open, but in wouldn't budge. I pulled again, before realizing it was locked. Confused about the situation, I stepped back to peer inside, but the lights were off and I could barely see in.

I was walking around the outside of the firm, trying to figure out what was going on, when I finally saw it. There was a sign on the front glass that said the firm had gone out of business.

I stood there stunned, before devastation kicked it. I didn't know what to do, I had no job, my truck was gone and the apartment I was living in was so expense I wouldn't be able to stay there long before I got kicked out. I sat down on the steps, nauseated at my stomach. I finally called a cab cringing when they told me they wouldn't be able to pick me up for another couple hours.

I sat in shock for what seemed like days, going over everything in my head. I didn't want to go home to Forks, everyone would see me as a failure. My father was so proud of me before I left home and I knew I would never be able to take the disappointment that was sure to see in his eyes.

I had to do something, anything to help me succeed in Los Angeles, it was my dream to be here, even if it wasn't going as planned. I decided when I got back to my apartment I would start looking for jobs in the newspaper and on the internet. I came up with a plan that if I didn't have a good job in two weeks I would call my father, but I was going to do everything in my power to do something before then.

Two weeks later I still didn't have a job. I had already applied to everything in walking distance and I sent resume after resume online, but I never received any calls. I was about to give up and call my father when I saw an add for a Heavenly Maids.

Heavenly Maids

A full time position.

Great salary

Call Rose

555-555-5555

I was reluctant to apply because I had never done anything like that before, but I decided I didn't have anything to lose and called the number listed in the news paper and asked for Rose.

A women answered the phone with a very raspy voice, she told me to come in immediately that I didn't need any experience. I was excited that I had an interview. I walked to a bus stop and got on the number 3 bus to Anaheim. The bus was crowded with a mixture of different types of people. No one spoke to each other, everyone kept to their self's, I realized just how different this was from Forks. Everyone in Forks would have been happy to chat with you on the one bus we had in town.

When I finally found the maid service, I walked into the business with nervous jitters in my stomach. A girl with short wispy brown hair and bright brown eyes greeted me warmly from the receptionist desk. I introduced myself and informed her of my interview. She told me her name was Alice, and that Rose, the owner of the business was waiting to for me. Alice walked me to an office in the back of the building and knocked lightly on the door.

The raspy voice I heard earlier on the phone told us to enter. When I walked in I was surprised at how beautiful the women standing in front of me was. She had long blond hair and a body like an voluptuous center fold. I immediately started to feel drab, standing in front of the women, but she smiled warmly before asking me to sit down.

Rose proceeded to tell me the ends and outs of the business. She explained my duties and told me the amount of money I would earn, which wasn't no where near the amount I needed, but I could at least keep my apartment if I took the job. She asked me if I was interested in the position and I immediately said yes. The perky receptionist handed me a grey uniform in my size and she then handed me an address of a house to clean the next morning. I wasn't very happy about my job choice, but at least it was work and I really needed the money. I was already broke after living in LA for only three weeks.

I rode the bus home that night excited I was going to be able to stay in my little apartment in LA. I decided a celebration was in order, so I dressed up in my best clothes and walked to a near by restaurant, where I ordered a huge plate of french fries, which was the only thing on the menu I could afford.

* * *

I worked for Heavenly maids for four months, before they found me a permanent home to clean. The lady that eventually hired me was a retired actress in her late seventies named Eunell Garnier.

I really hit it off with Mrs. Garnier quickly and she eventually became a mother figure for me. I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her. She kept me entertained everyday by telling me outrageous stories about famous people and exotic locations she had visited before her retirement.

She had never married or had children, so she was pretty lonely living in her Beverly Hills home all alone. I spent a lot time at her house even when I wasn't working. She was so kind to me, she listened all about my hopes and dreams and encouraged me when I was down.

I didn't feel like I was her maid, I felt like I was her family. Mrs. Garnier was hilarious, she lived in a world of her own. I never had to wear an uniform while I worked for her, because she thought it was ugly and she said pretty girls like me should never dress in something so drab. She made me feel good about my self.

I talked to her about everything. We went shopping and to lunch together all the time. I often drove her to her doctor's appointments and to buy groceries. I loved my job and I looked forward to seeing her every day.

Everything was starting to go good for me in Los Angeles, I got my truck back and I almost had enough money to move to a bigger apartment. I had even made a couple friends my own age, one of those friends was Alice, the receptionist from Heavenly Maids.

Alice and I became close while working together. She taught me the ends and outs of Los Angeles, by showing me how to dress, where to shop, and the places I needed to avoid. We met for dinner a couple times a week, and we shopped together every Saturday.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper was in a band, and I eventually got to know most of his band members pretty well. I often went out at night to listen to them play at different bars around Los Angeles with Alice.

I was really starting to adjust to my new life, I was happy, content, things were going really good for me, but all that changed five days ago when I got the most horrible news of my life.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw Heavenly Maids phone number come up on the caller I.D of my cell phone, because it was a Saturday and Heavenly Maids was always closed on weekends.

I answered the phone quickly, worried something might be wrong with Alice.

Rose was on the other end, which surprised me, because she never called. She hesitated for a moment before telling me Mrs. Garnier was rushed to the hospital during the night after having a heart attack, and passed away.

Just like that my heart broke. I was utterly crushed and completely stunned. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was the worst moment of my life.

Rose let me know the funeral arrangements and told me she was extremely sorry for my loss and if I needed her for anything to call her immediately.

Before she hung up, Rose asked me If I would be interested in taking on a special client, since I no longer had a home to work in. I was still in such shock that I hadn't even thought about the fact that I no longer had a job.

I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do about work, after losing Mrs. Garnier, I didn't know If I wanted to continue to clean, but Rose told me when I was ready to get back to work she had the perfect opportunity for me. She said the job she had in mind paid four times the amount of money than I currently made.

I was shocked, that was a large amount of money being offered.

Rose told me the job was it was for a single man, and it called for a full time maid, day in and day out, Monday thru Friday.

I was reluctant at first, because I didn't really want to live with a man I didn't know, I didn't think that would be very safe, but Rose assured me that the man in need of a maid was her brother-in-law and he was harmless.

She then proceeded to tell me that I would have to put up with a large swarm of ladies frequenting the house, because her brother-in-law was a womanizer.

That really concerned me greatly. I didn't know if I could live in that kind of environment. I was raised very sheltered, my father was the chief of police of Forks and he had always kept me on a very tight leash.

Rose seemed desperate for me to take the job, she offered a hefty bonus and threw in health insurance as well if I took the position.

I excepted the job, because I didn't really have a choice, I was unemployed again and I wouldn't be able to stay in Los Angeles for long if I didn't take the offer.

I told Rose I would call her after Mrs. Garnier was laid to rest.

Sunday and Monday I walked around like a zombie, I was just so devastated and lonely without Mrs. Garner, that I didn't know what to do with myself. Alice came over to my apartment and stayed with me which was a great help, but I was so overpowered with grief and depression that I just basically sat there. I never cried, because I knew if I started I would never stop, so I just stayed numb.

I went to Mrs. Garnier's funeral yesterday afternoon, and it was the hardest thing I ever had to sit through. When I saw her in that coffin, I almost passed right there. I felt like I was having a panic attack. I had to keep my head down the whole service to keep myself calm.

I felt empty and my heart felt broken.

When I came home from Mrs. Garnier's service I called Rose. I couldn't take anymore mourning, I needed to get back to work immediately, for my own sanity.

Rose gave me the address of my new client and told me she would meet me today at the house at 9 o'clock.

So when the alarm went off this morning, I put on my ugly uniform for the first time in eight months, and packed a bag before running to the bus stop down the street from my apartment.

The house I was going to be working at was on Santa Monica Boulevard. It took me an hour by bus to arrive at the nearest bus station close to the house. I then had to walk thirty minutes before arriving at correct address.

I stood wide eyed on the long drive way leading up to the house, I was over whelmed at the size of the of the monster I would be cleaning. It was the biggest house I had ever seen. I wondered what Rose's brother-in-law did for a living to able to afford a house this big. I also wondered if anyone else would be working here with me. I didn't think one maid would be enough to take care of a house this large.

I walked up to the front door and took a deep breathe before ringing the doorbell. I stood there for awhile without anyone coming to the door before I pushed the button on the wall again. My bag was full of my clothes and it was starting to get heavy, so I sat it down on the front stoop and waited, for someone to come to the door. Ten minutes later, I was starting to get irritated by situation I was in, I decided to ring the bell one more time, before calling Rose.

Finally the door swung open and a tall, skinny, scantily clad women with short, blond hair, stood in front of me. The girl had dark mascara smeared around her eyes and she appeared to be extremely angry. She glared down to me, before she raised her perfectly arched brow with a sneer.

"_What do you want_?" she screamed. "Could you not get it through your thick head that no one wanted to answer the door after you rang the bell the second time. I mean are you that fucking stupid, little servant girl?"

I just stood there with my mouth wide open, I couldn't believe how rude this women was acting. I started to back up, quickly deciding I didn't want this job no matter how much money it paid. Just as I was turning to run away, Rose appeared by my side, stopping me gently with a hand.

"Is there a problem?" Rose asked, with a look of concern.

I couldn't answer her, my throat had already closed up from panic. I just stared at her with my eyebrows raised, terrified of working in this house. Rose smiled softly at me before turning her head to look at the women at the door.

Rose's expression quickly changed to a glare. "I don't know who you are," she said,

"but you better watch your mouth before I knock your teeth down your throat, now step aside so Bella here can get to work."

The rude women rolled her eyes and started to shut the door in our face, but Rose lunged with her shoulder knocking the women right in the nose. Blood splattered all over the floor, before the women fell to the ground screaming in horror. She looked up at us, holding her bloody nose, yelling obscenities. Rose walked right over her, ignoring her completely. She looked over her shoulder at me with a gentle smile.

"Are you coming Bella?"

I stood there for a moment shocked at what had just happened right in front of me. Rose was always so nice, I would have never dreamed she could get violent. I quickly scurried inside stepping over the blood and the women and followed Rose into a huge kitchen. She walked around the room, turning on the lights, before turning to look at me with a smile.

"Bella, you're really going have to toughen up if your ever going to make in LA." She softly said. "This town will eat you up and spit you right back out, if your not careful." I nodded my head.

"I know, it's just been a rough couple days and I didn't want to deal with any drama." I softly said.

She nodded her head with a gentle smile, "I'm understand sweetheart. Mrs. Garnier was crazy about you, she told me continuously you were the daughter she never had. She really trusted you Bella and that is part of the reason I wanted you to work for my brother in law. He really needs someone extremely trustworthy."

I bit my lip before replying, "Rose, this is a great opportunity and I really appreciate you thinking of me for this job, but I don't know if I'm right for this position."

She chuckled softly, "Oh Bella, your perfect for this position. My brother-in-law really needs a hand around here and you are the only employee I would send to work for my own family. Just keep your head up and ignore the caddy women that comes and goes around here, none of them will last long."

I inhaled deeply before nodding my head, "Ok, where do I start?"

She grinned from ear to hear before saying, "Follow me."

Rose showed me around most of the house, the parts I saw was massive. I couldn't believe one person needed this much space. I counted six bedrooms, seven and a half bathrooms, a media room a huge gourmet kitchen, a large living room, den and a inside heated pool. There is also a maid quarters at the top of a huge stair case, which is three times the size of my apartment. It's beautifully decorated, with a huge bathroom that includes a step down garden tub and three sprayer shower. The tiles were all beige ceramic. I couldn't believe that I was going to be living in such extravagance.

After the tour Rose went over a few ground rules, the most important rule being that I didn't ever need to enter the study or the master bedroom on the second floor. I thought that was weird, but I let it go.

Rose needed to get back to Heavenly Maids, so she hugged me warmly before leaving me to get to work. I noticed that the rude lady at the front door had left some time during my tour of the house. I was relieved and I hoped I would never see her again.

I started cleaning up the blood in the entry foyer before moving to the kitchen. I scrubbed the sink, counter tops, stove, and refrigerator. I swept the floor and then mopped it with the floor cleaner I found under the sink.

I quickly moved room to room, cleaning everything in sight.

I was exhausted, by the time I quit for the evening. I put away a few cleaning supplies and went up to the maid quarters.

I locked the door, before grabbing my bag of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I stripped my uniform off, while I ran warm water in the garden tub.

I slowly lowered myself into the warm water, moaning at how good it felt. I laid lazily as the water smoothed my aching feet and back. I stayed in the tub so long that my fingers and toes began to wrinkle.

I got out of the tub and dried off with a big fluffy red towel that I found under the sink. I walked in the bedroom and dress quickly in a white tank top and black yoga pants. I set the alarm for seven , before turning off the lights. I walked over to the bed and climbed in. The comforter was think and warm, the sheets were soft and smelled great. I turned to my right side, sighing as the mattress confirmed to my body. It didn't take me long before I fell in a deep sleep.

Around two o'clock in the morning, I was awaken by loud giggles coming from the floor beneath me. I tossed and turned, trying to go back asleep, but the giggles started to turn to moans. I sat up quickly in my bed, wondering what was going on. I had never heard anyone moaning before that wasn't in pain. I decided to ignore it, wanting to mind my own business, but the moans just got louder and louder. Finally curiosity got the best of me, so I climbed out of my bed and quickly made my way down to the stairs to the second floor.

I quietly walked over to the door that the moans were coming from. The door was slightly ajar and from where I stood in the hall I could see a man wearing a pair of dark denim jeans sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette, but I could only see him from the waist down, because he was sitting back out of view.

I looked to the other side of the room and saw where the moans were coming from. Two very nude women were performing a sex act on each other on the chaste lounge in the room. I realized quickly what the man was doing, he was sitting there watching them, as they performed for him. I was stunned. I quickly looked away, but not before one of the women raised her head. I immediately recognized her as the rude women from earlier in the evening at the front door.

Horrified, I quickly made my way back to the maid's quarters, shutting and locking the door. I walked back to the bedroom and slowly climbed back in bed. I laid there disconcerted at what I had just witnessed. I could still hear their moans.

Rose told me her brother-in-law was a womanizer, but this was ridiculous. I couldn't live like this, this was way out of my comfort zone. I would never be happy working in this house. I decided I was going to call Rose in the morning and ask for another client, and if she didn't give me one I was just going to have to quit.

I was still awake when my alarm went off at seven o'clock the next morning, I tried calling Rose, but I didn't get an answer, so I left a message for her to call me back. I decided it would be best to go ahead and do the job I was sent to do, until I heard back from her.

So I washed my face and dressed in my uniform, before I walking slowly down the stairs. I was concerned that I would run into the rude women that Rose knocked down to the floor, but luckily I made it to the kitchen without seeing anyone.

I started the coffee maker, and waited impatiently for it to brew. I was exhausted from staying up all night and I needed the caffeine badly. I walked around the kitchen looking in cabinets for a coffee mug, but never found one. I finally found a couple of styrophone cups , and I washed one out before pouring myself some coffee.

I was utterly starving from skipping dinner the night before, so I searched the refrigerator for some food, but I didn't have any luck, because it was completely empty.

I was starting to feel sorry for the man that owned this house, because it was pretty obvious he needed help around here, or he at least needed someone to shop for him.

I gave up on finding something to eat and decided to get to work.

I was bending over in the supply cabinet picking up a couple cleaning supplies , when I suddenly felt a strange electrical current run through my entire body. I jumped up quickly, turning around to see what had just happened to me, when I saw a man standing in the room behind me.

I yelped with shock and fear, grabbing my chest and dropping a bottle of window cleaner in the process, before actually getting a good look at him.

I gasped out loud at what I saw before me------ the man in the room was utterly breathe taking.

He's face was perfectly shaped, sharp and angular. His lips were full and his eyes were a gorgeous emerald green. His hair was bronze and messy, it stuck up all over his head in every direction. He was tall and lanky, but he was filled out well. He didn't have a shirt on and I could see his chest was broad and chiseled with not a lot of hair. He had a toned, flat stomach, and he wore black silk pajama's bottoms that hung low on his waist showing off his prominent hip bones.

I instantly felt drab and plain in his presence. I was embarrassed that I didn't have any makeup on and I was wearing my ugly uniform.

I didn't expect my new boss to be so young. I had envisioned him to be, bald, over weight, and in his forties. I was seriously mistaken, because this man was none of those things. He was mesmerizing.

I pulled myself together instantly when I realized I was staring, and I promptly reached down to pick up the window cleaner, before clearing my throat and smiling shyly at him.

"Good morning sir?" I said softly. His eyes narrowed, his gaze was intense as he studied my face.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice low. My eyes widen in surprised, did Rose forget to tell him I would be here.

"My name is Bella Swan sir," I quickly replied. "I'm the maid your sister-in-law hired to work for you." He cocked a eyebrow at me.

"_Your Bella Swan_?." he asked incredulously, his tone laced with displeasure. I slowly nodded.

"Yes sir, " I said gingerly. He ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture of irritation, and exhaled loudly.

"Well your nothing like I expected you to be." He said low, shaking his head.

_Wow, that was harsh_. What did he expect, a blond maid with big boobs?

I bit my lip, my face blushing bright red. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you sir," I said softly, embarrassed.

He sighed loudly, "Fuck, I just expected Rose to hire me someone different. I mean your…."

"Would you like some coffee sir?" I asked, interrupting him. I didn't mean to be abrupt, but he was really starting to hurt my feelings.

He nodded his head as he clenched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, coffee would be good I guess." he mumbled.

I promptly walked over and grabbed one of the styrophone cups, before pouring him some coffee. I really hoped he took his coffee black, because there wasn't any cream or sugar. I sat the cup down on the kitchen table and glanced over at him. He was still standing there with a scowl on his face, looking over at me.

He was starting to make me anxious. "Do you need anything else, sir?" I asked softly, eyeing him cautiously. He shook his head before looking away with sigh.

"I'm sorry for staring, I realizing I'm being extremely rude, I'm just really surprised Rose hired you to work for me. I was expecting someone-"

"Better looking?" I asked with a raised brow, interrupting him. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," he spat, "I was going to say older, and for future reference I really don't appreciate words being put in my mouth. You're here to work for me, don't forget that."

He was really starting to irritate me. I decided I may as well go ahead tell him I wouldn't be working for him anyway. I didn't want him to think he had any power over me and I'd had enough of with his superior attitude. I might be a maid, but I'm not a slave. I looked at him with my chin raised slightly.

"There's really no need to remind me of anything Sir, it would be a waste of your time," I said. "I'm not going to be here for much longer anyway."

He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at me like I suddenly grew another head. He walked closer, his eyes never leaving my face. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice? I shrugged.

"I just meant that I've decided I'm not going to work for you anyway," I replied nonchalantly, "When Rose calls me back today, I'm going to ask to be transferred to another client, and if I don't get a transfer, I'm going to quit. So don't worry, you won't have to put up for me for long." His eyes widen.

"Your quitting?" He asked Incredulously.

"Yep," I said popping the p. He stared at me like I had just grown a extra head.

"Why?" He asked baffled? I almost laughed out loud at his expression, he looked like he couldn't believe I wouldn't be honored to work for him. I held back a smile and looked at him with a straight face.

"I really don't like the idea of working for you sir, and your obviously not happy about me working for you either, so I'm just going to quit if Rose can't find me another home to clean." I said with a shrug. He shook his head quickly.

"No don't that. Rose will kill me." He said quickly." Look, I just think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I really am sorry for my behavior, lets just forge-" I interrupted him with a shake of my head.

"I've already made my decision sir, today will be my last day." I replied gently.

He walked over to the kitchen table, and pulled out a chair. He sat down with a groan, clinching the bridge of his nose. I could see he was frustrated, and I truly didn't understand why. He could find another maid, it really wasn't that big of deal, besides he wasn't happy with me being his maid in the first place.

I decided it would be best for me to just get to work. I still had a lot cleaning to do and I was just wasting time talking to this man, so I walked back to the supply closer and grabbed the rest of the supplies that I needed, before turning back to him.

He was sitting there with his eyes closed tight. He was truly adorable when he wasn't speaking, but as soon as he opened his mouth he ruined it all. I cleared my throat.

"Do you need anything sir, before I start cleaning ?" I asked softly.

"Yes, " He said low, opening his eyes and looking at me pointedly, "I need you to continue working for me."

I rolled my eyes, because he was seriously out of his mind if he thought I was going to work for him now, especially after he had acted like such a jerk.

"I'm serious Bella," he said gently, "I really don't want you to transfer, Rose told me you're the best at what you do and I only want the best. She also told me you're the most trustworthy person she has ever met, and that's saying a lot, because Rose doesn't trust anybody. I know I haven't given you a great first impression of me, but will you please stay if I promise you that I won't act like such an ass in the future."

I sighed loudly, "Look sir-"

"Call me Edward." he said softly. I raised my brow.

"Edward? Is that really your name?" I asked in surprised.

He looked taken back, "Yes it's my name," he said. "Why is that so surprising?" I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I don't know, you just don't hear of many people named Edward anymore." I replied softly.

He shrugged. "Well it was a family name, but it doesn't matter, will you please answer my question?" I inhaled deeply, before sitting all the cleaning supplies on the table and pulling out a chair to sit down. I looked over at him with a small smile.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm just not comfortable working here. I hope you can understand that." I said gently.

He sighed, "Bella, I know I've made you feel uncomfortable and I'm truly sorry, and I promise to make it up to you if will just stay."

I don't know why, but I was starting to feel sorry for Edward, he sounded pretty desperate. I guess it was hard to find someone to work for him in this type of environment, but I knew I couldn't do it. He would just have to find someone else.

I was just about to say this, when a very naked women with light brown hair walked into the room. She just stood there like it was the most natural thing in the world to be completely nude in front of a complete stranger. Then she raised her brow staring down at me.

"Are are just going to sit there staring at me or are you going to offer me some coffee? I thought your job was to serve us? I can see now that Tanya was right, you are incompetent. " She said crossing her arms, her tone acidic.

My eyes widen in shock, and my lip started to quiver.

"Oh, are you going to cry," she said, laughing devilishly. "That's fucking hilarious."

"Shut the fuck up Lauren," Edward said with clenched teeth.

"Why Edward, you don't give a shit about this bitch." she scoffed. She then walked over to me and slapped me hard across my face. "That's payback for what happened Tanya yesterday, you fucking bitch." she snarled.

My cheek throbbed immediately and I could already taste blood in my mouth. I sat there for a moment completely stunned, before I slowly looked over at Edward.

He looked just as shocked as I was.

I decided right then and there to hell with Rose, I was leaving this house immediately. I quickly jumped off my stool and ran out of the room. I could hear Edward calling my name, before telling Lauren she was fucking crazy and he wanted her out of his house.

I ran up the stairs to the maid's quarters. I shakily opened the door, ran into the room and searched frantically for my cell phone. I finally found it in the bathroom. I grabbed my bag from the bedroom, and ran out of the room. I sprinted back down the stairs.

I could see blood dripping down my uniform, but I didn't have time to find something to hold on my lip.

I could see Edward standing by the front door as I rounded the corner into the entry foyer, but I didn't even break stride. I figured if he stood in my way I was going to plow right into him, my nerves were shot and I wanted out of this hell whole. Going back to Forks, Washington was sounding better and better.

Edward quickly said my name, trying to stop me, but I ignored him completely as I flung open the front door.

I was almost to the bottom step of the front porch when a pair of firm arms circled my waste, picking me up. A strange electricity ran through my whole entire body. Surprised, I yelled and started to fight, kicking and hitting anywhere I could laid a blow. Edward grunted loud.

"Ouch… Bella… Fuck, stop fighting me you little hell cat, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I don't know why, but I just couldn't hold my emotions in any longer, everything that happened came crashing down on me and I finally started to cry.

"Please let me go," I blubbered. "I just want to go home."

He didn't release me, he just slowly sat down on one of the steps still holding me. "Shh Bella, please calm down sweetheart, it's going to be ok."

"No it's not, nothing is ever going to be ok again." I sobbed out.

"Yes it will sweetheart, I promise you everything is going to be ok. I just need to see where your bleeding from, so I can help you." He said gently.

I knew where the blood was coming from, it was coming from my lip. I could fill it burning profusely and I was starting to feel sick at my stomach from all the blood I was swallowing. My head was also pounding, making me feel worse. I just want his to let me go. I didn't want his help, I felt like this was his fault. I was working for him when that women went nuts and slapped me, and he didn't do anything to prevent it from happening. He just sat there.

I looked over my shoulder at him with a glare, while I tried to pull his hands away from me fiercely. "No Edward, I don't want your help," I screamed hysterically. "This is all your fault. I just want you to let me go." He looked stricken.

"Ok ," he said softly, "I'll let you go, but will you please let me drive you to the hospital? I can see your hurt pretty badly, Bella. Your uniform is soaked in blood." I shook my head quickly.

I tried to pull his hands away from my stomach , but he just held me tighter. I turned back around and look at him, still crying. " No, Edward, I'm not going anywhere with you and you need to listen to me. I've had a horrible couple of days and I'm at my breaking point. My cheek is throbbing, my lip is stinging and I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach. I just want you to let me go home."

I finally felt his arms loosen, and I quickly pulled away, looking down at him.

He cleared his throat, and rubbed his eyes. I could see he upset and for some reason I felt bad about that, but I saw my chance at freedom and took it. I swung my bag over my shoulder and started walking away. I was half way down his drive way when Edward jogged up beside me. I sighed.

"Edward, please go back inside, and leave me alone." I said exasperated.

"Bella, will you at least let me give you some money for all your trouble, and let me drive you home." He asked nervously. "I hate that you got hurt while working for me and really do want to help." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and shook my head.

"No, I don't want your money Edward, I don't want anything from you. I just want you to leave me alone." I said agitated. "I don't understand you Edward, you have two women in your house and your out here bothering me."

He stopped me by grabbing my wrist, "How do you know I have two women in my house?" I wished I had kept my mouth shut. I sighed before answering him.

"Because I saw them Edward." I answered softly, looking away.

"What did you see Bella?" he asked nervously. I shrugged and pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"It doesn't matter," I said with a glare, "Now I'm going home and I never want to see you again, so goodbye Edward."

Surprisingly he finally let me go. I walked for twenty minutes, before I finally got sick. The bleeding was only getting worse and my stomach couldn't take anymore blood. I was bending over throwing up in a bush on the side of the sidewalk, when I heard a car racing up the street. I stood up quickly, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to fight the urge to throw up again, when a grey sports car screeched to a halt beside me. I glanced over and saw Edward looking at me. I also noticed he had a shirt on, at least he listened to me about something.

"Bella," Edward said, over the roar of his car's engine. "Get in the car I'm taking you home." I just ignored him and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Bella I'm fucking serious, I'm going to take you, wither you like it or not?" he yelled over at me.

I stopped and glared over at him, "Why do you care? You just met me, you don't even know me Edward." I screamed at him.

He jumped out of the car and ran over to me. "I don't know why I fucking care ok, I just do and I have a really bad feeling that If you walk out of my life today, I'm fucked. So please get in the fucking car."

I was confused over what he said about being fucked if I walked out of his life. That really didn't make any sense, but I could see now he was never going to let this go, so I looked over at him and sighed.

"I'm going to get blood in your car." I said reluctantly.

He shook his head, " I don't care, Bella." he said softly

"Do you promise Edward to take me right home?" I asked guardedly. He nodded his head quickly.

"Yes I promise, I swear one my life, I will talk you right home." he said quickly. I slowly nodded my head and walked to his car and climbed in.


End file.
